You're In My World Now
by PhAnToM PhIrE and TYBA
Summary: HPCCS crossover. Look inside for full summary. The HP gang are in Sakura's world for some odd reason!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: See my bio for details.  
  
Hello again!! Thank you for stopping to read this!! This is my second fin!! And probably one of the many thousands of millions of HP/CCS crossover fics.  
  
Anyways.  
  
Summary: Harry Potter, Hermione, and Ron somehow get magically transported into the world of CCS. They just happen to fall into the same scene as Sakura is using her cards. so, knowing that someone else has magic, they seek help from the card mistress. What will happen?  
  
And so.  
  
You're In My World Now  
  
Prologue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bubble!" Sakura raised her staff high and ignited the Bubble card. "Wash the dishes!"  
  
Bubble nodded and immediately fell to work.  
  
"Jeez Sakura," remarked Tomoyo, "You could at least wash the dishes without using the cards."  
  
Sakura grinned. "Well, there's a lot of breakfast dishes for once, and I don't feel like working today. You wanna go to the pool?"  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Sakura, remember, you just promised your dad to mop the floors and dust the house."  
  
"That's right!" Sakura frowned. "Help me then, Tomoyo. The faster we get it done the faster we can go to the pool."  
  
"Or maybe you could just use the Bubble again."  
  
"Eriol-kun?" Sakura gasped. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Here to see my tenshi, of course," Eriol replied, gazing at Sakura half- amusedly.  
  
"But. But." Sakura stammered, trying to find her words. "How'd you get in here?"  
  
CRASH!! (Sorry, I suck at sound effects. -_-;; ) "That better not have been Kero!" Sakura growled, hurrying towards the sound of the crash, into the family room. Strangely there no one there. On the floor lay shattered pieces of what had once been a ceramic pot. The window was wide open.  
  
"Wait." Sakura said. "That was either a really strong wind or."  
  
"Cover your ears," Tomoyo whispered to Eriol.  
  
"Why~"  
  
"GHOSTS~!!!" screamed Sakura. "AHH TOMOYO THERE ARE~"  
  
"Sakura! Calm down!" Tomoyo soothed. "Ghosts don't appear in daylight."  
  
"I guess you're right," Sakura sighed and reached for a broom. Then a idea hit her. "Erase!" she cried, whipping out her staff and the card. "Erase the shards!"  
  
The Erase instantly obeyed. Even though she couldn't see Tomoyo and Eriol, she knew that Tomoyo was taping this with her handy camera and Eriol had his infamous smirk (while rolling his eyes) plastered on his face.  
  
"Sakura, you are getting rea~" Eriol began.  
  
"Oh my god! Did you see that!?" A strange voice with a English accent broke in.  
  
Freezing in place, Sakura turned around and her eyes widened. "How. Who are you?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heh heh heh.  
  
Of course you know who is there, but I will end here since I do not feel like typing much more, and besides the fact I still have History homework and I still have to color some decorations for the school dance. Haha. That'll be fun, I have to help set up, I get to cut 3rd and 4th period!!  
  
Well anyway, please review, I promise to acknowledge all the people who so kindly review!  
  
Ja for now! ~Falcon {8:34} 5/20/03 


	2. Remembering

Disclaimer: See my Bio.  
  
Hello. Welcome to my fic. Let's move on.  
  
You're In My World Now Chp 2. Remembering  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who said that?" Sakura glanced around suspiciously. There was no one there. "Ah. Ah. GHOSTS!!!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"Sakura, calm down, it's okay," Tomoyo said, patting Sakura's shoulder. Suddenly the door flew open.  
  
"Sakura?" panted Syaoran, who was currently breathless and had his sword drawn.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura sobbed, throwing herself in his arms. "There's something in here!"  
  
"How did you get here, Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I sensed magic," Syaoran replied. "And it's different magic too. Western wizardry."  
  
"He's right," said Eriol calmly. "I believe you three may take that invisibility cloak off now."  
  
"What?" A boy with messy black hair and clear green eyes pulled a shimmering silvery cloak off himself and two other people. "How did you see us?"  
  
"I am quite used to western magic," Eriol said. "Besides, my cute little descendant and I felt your auras too. I think you need to introduce yourself now."  
  
"We're really very sorry," said a girl with bushy brown hair, who was the one who exclaimed over Sakura's magic. "My name is Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasly," she continued, pointing to a tall boy with red hair and freckles, "And this is Harry Potter." She finished, pointing to the black- haired boy.  
  
"What's with the get up?" Ron remarked, his gaze shifting over Syaoran's sword and Sakura's staff. Syaoran glared at him, hugging the still slightly trembling Sakura towards him. She snuggled into his chest and whimpered. All three foreigners gawked at them, only to be met with one of Syaoran's famous glares.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sakura finally managed to ask.  
  
"Well," Harry began, "Voldemort was attacking the castle~" he stopped at their blank stares, "Well, Voldemort is an evil powerful wizard. And the castle is Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry." He added.  
  
"Anyway, Voldemort was attacking us, and when he saw us, because we tried to escape with the invisibility cloak, he pulled out this piece of paper or card thing, said a couple words, and somehow we came here."  
  
"Sakura!" Eriol said sharply. "Check your cards!"  
  
Sakura started leafing through them, not caring about Hermione's gasp and explanation to the other two what they were. "Eriol," she frowned, "The Erase and the Through are different." The Erase had several marks on her face, and the pink color of the card was several shades darker. The Through had a several rips on her clothes. Both of the cards' expressions were different; it looked like a cross of fear, anger, and power.  
  
"I'm guessing," Eriol said quietly, "That Voldemort combined the Time and the Erase.He sent Harry, Hermione, and Ron back to our dimension with the Through, and the Erase to erase their world. Did anything happen here, Sakura?"  
  
"I don't remember," Sakura said slowly. She racked her brain for something that could have happened. "Wait! I'll ask Kero!" Sakura hurried upstairs, hearing Eriol hastily explain who Kero was. "That's weird!" She called down. He isn't here!" The rest of the group went up the stairs, joining Sakura in her room.  
  
"I wonder if h~"  
  
"Sakura, look!" shouted Tomoyo.  
  
Kero had flown through he window, looking beaten up and sore, but still okay. "Ahh!" Kero screamed as soon as he saw Hermione, Harry, and Ron. "Who are they! They've seen meee!!!"  
  
"Kero, calm down!" Sakura commanded. "They know about the cards and you. What happened last night? Where were you?"  
  
"Well, it's a long story," Kero began. "Sit down."  
  
----- Kero's Flashback -------------  
  
The summer breeze in Sakura's room played with her hair as it traveled. Kero woke up and surveyed the room. Suddenly, the Sakura book opened.  
  
"What~?" Kero whispered to himself. He flew over and watched as two cards flew out of the book. The breeze carried them out the window, with Kero on their trail. He suspected that this was no ordinary breeze. As he neared the ground, he saw a figure in black grab the cards. He transformed into Keroberos and growled at the figure.  
  
"Drop those cards!" Kero yelled. The figure glanced his way, raised his arm, and Kero was knocked over, unconscious, by some invisible force. The figure in black chuckled evilly. He raised his hand again, and a bright light surrounded the two cards. Another two cards emerged from the light. They were twin copies of the original two, although they were blood red. The figure tossed the cards into the air, and they were swept back by the same breeze to Sakura's room.  
  
"After that, I woke up," Kero finished, "And I got back here."  
  
"So my suspicions were correct," Eriol said softly.  
  
"Then how do we get back?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know," Eriol admitted.  
  
"Can't you help us?" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"We can try," said Sakura, standing next to Syaoran. "But we can't guarantee results."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Reviewing Reviews:*  
  
Suki: Thanks very much. ^_^  
  
Meinien: Thanks for the encouragement. That was my aim. ; )  
  
Romantic_fool: Thanks again. I love getting reviews!  
  
Well thanks to my kind readers! I promise to alert peoples if I update via e-mail! Please keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Ta ta,  
  
Falcon 


	3. HideAndGoGetAttacked

Disclaimer: See my bio.  
  
Hi, my faithful readers! Thanks for sticking around! Please, r & r, I will update again as soon as possible!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
You're In My World Now Chp. 2 Hide-And-Go-Get-Attacked  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well," Eriol said, "I think what we should do is that everyone should move to my mansion. We need to hide you," he said, pointing to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "And we can use my library for research, for any possible way to send you three home." He cleared his throat and waited expectantly.  
  
"I guess that's the best plan we've got," Sakura agreed. "Should Yukito come too?"  
  
Eriol considered this. "Yeah," he answered. "And probably Touya too." Gazing at Sakura, he added, "You should start packing right now. You too, Syaoran and Tomoyo. And you three," he said, his gaze shifting to Harry, Hermione, and Ron, "Come with me."  
  
--- Eriol's Mansion -------  
  
The group met up at Eriol's house at 8:30 PM.  
  
"Wow," Sakura said, settling her suitcases down one her bed. It was large room, with silk curtains and wide windows, and a side bathroom. The furniture was carved from oak, and the bed sheets and the draperies were hung with sapphire-blue silk. Although Sakura would have preferred pink, she admired the room very much.  
  
Okay, you three," She heard Eriol directing. "This is the guest room wing. My room is the one at the end of the corridor," he said, pointing to a pair of double-doors, "And the two rooms on either side are Nakura's and Spinel's. That's Sakura's room," he continued, pointing to the door next to Spinel's. Syaoran's is next, then Tomoyo, then Touya." He took a breath and continued. "Next to Nakuru's are Kero, then Yukito, then Harry, Hermione, and Ron."  
  
"Okay, Eriol." Tomoyo lugged her suitcases to her assigned room.  
  
"If you need me, I'll be in the library. "It's next to the dining room, take a left from this corridor and go through the 4th room on your left hand side." Eriol walked away.  
  
"Well," Syaoran said, "You guys better unpack and get some sleep. There'll be a lot of researching and training tomorrow. Night, Sakura." He too left.  
  
"Goodnight, Sakura, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Kero, Yukito, Touya. uh that's everyone right?' Tomoyo paused to look around. "Yup. See you tomorrow."  
  
Touya grunted and started moving his and Yukito's bags into their respective rooms.  
  
Sakura woke up. Rolling on her side, she glanced at her clock.  
  
It was 2:33 AM.  
  
Sighing, Sakura rolled over again. It had been hard to fall asleep lately. She listened to the trees rustling and crickets chirping.  
  
WHAM  
  
Sakura turned around and screamed.  
  
A huge serpent loomed over here, fangs bared, hissing evilly. Its thick coils crushed anything underneath them. It had already knocked a hole through the door.  
  
It hissed again, its long, scaly tail whipping out and knocking the canopy off Sakura's bed. The canopy fell to the side, and he prepared to lash out at Sakura.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for the deathblow.  
  
But it didn't happen.  
  
Sakura cautiously opened her eyes.  
  
The Snake was coiled, cut in two pieces, and purple-green blood was leaking out the wounds.  
  
And there stood Syaoran, sword drawn, amber eyes gazing at the snake intently.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura whispered.  
  
His head jerked up, and he made his way across the room, hopping on the patches of caret that weren't stained with snake-blood.  
  
"Sakura." He hugged her tightly. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes." Sakura answered in a shaky voice. She buried her head in Syaoran's chest and sobbed. "Syao~"  
  
"STUPID CHINESE GAKI!!!!"  
  
The moment was utterly destroyed as the couple looked up to see a fuming Touya with veins popping all over his head as he observed them. He growled, the only thing holding him back was Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
The two quickly broke apart, though still holding hands.  
  
Eriol walked into the room, kneeling at the snake's side, and observed the serpent.  
  
They heard Harry, Hermione, and Ron gasp and Kero and Yue rushed over to Sakura.  
  
"Are you alright, kiddo?" Kero asked, in the form of Keroberos.  
  
"Yes," Sakura answered. "But why~"  
  
"I can explain that part," Eriol interrupted.  
  
"How~"  
  
"Why~"  
  
Kero and Yue asked at the same time.  
  
"Because," Eriol said slowly, "It appears that this serpent is the servant of Voldemort."  
  
"How?" Hermione choked.  
  
Eriol slowly stood up.  
  
"He has found out where Hermione, Harry and Ron are. And he is ready to kill us all to get to Harry."  
  
*Reviewing Reviews*:  
  
Asreh Ailreon: Thanks very much!  
  
Winter Dreams: I'm flattered you ask me to review your story! Thanks!  
  
Ghost: *Hugs* Thank you!  
  
Kammy: Thanks very much also!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Semi-cliffhanger! Bwahahaha, I'm evil!  
  
My loyal fanfic-reading fellows, thank you for reading chapter 3! Your wish is my command, I will update soon again!  
  
And.  
  
Ciao!  
  
~ Falcon 


	4. Research, Training, and Pudding

Disclaimer: See my bio.  
  
Hello, hello!!!! I'm so happy, I have chapter 4 up!! I really don't plan out a plot, I just think of one as I write, that is why my chapters may seem a little short!  
  
And anyways.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You're In My World Now Chp. 4 Research, Training, and Pudding  
  
"Why the hell did you wake us up this early?!" Syaoran yelled forcefully.  
  
It was the day after the snake-attack, and Eriol had woken them up at the crack of dawn.  
  
"Because," Eriol said calmly, unaffected by Syaoran's death glare, "We have no time to lose. Voldemort knows where we are, and we don't know when's his next attack. We'll divide ourselves into two shifts," he continued, "The first shift will spend the morning researching, and the second shift will be training. In the afternoon, we switch."  
  
"Okay," Everyone agreed.  
  
"Okay. First shift will be - Me, Tomoyo, Nakuru, Spinel, Hermione, and Yukito," Eriol said. "The second shift is everyone else - Syaoran, Sakura, Touya, Kero, Harry, and Ron."  
  
"Okay," everyone said again.  
  
"Good," said Eriol. "Now everyone, GO."  
  
------- Mansion Grounds -------------  
  
The second shift of peoples trooped out to the mansion grounds. The soggy grass sparkled with dew. It made squishing noises as they walked on it.  
  
"Everyone pair in groups!" Syaoran called out. He turned to Sakura, who nodded.  
  
Harry paired with Ron.  
  
Touya paired with Keroberos. Touya was fuming at Syaoran.  
  
"You'll fight your partner," Syaoran continued. "This is magical fighting. It'll also be training how well your traction is, seeing as how this grass is so wet. We'll have every group do one by one. We'll do physical later. Who wants to go first?"  
  
"Er. We'll go," Harry said uncomfortably as Syaoran's intense gaze shifted on him and Ron.  
  
"Okay. Show us what you've got."  
  
Harry and Ron bowed and saluted, traditional wizard-duel style. They marched ten steps apart and.  
  
"Stupefy!" Harry shouted.  
  
Ron was instantly stunned.  
  
Harry won.  
  
Syaoran was unimpressed.  
  
Next Syaoran and Sakura bowed to each other, took ten steps and.  
  
"Raitei Shourai!" Syaoran yelled, the slip of magical paper hitting the sword. A burst of thunder flew out at Sakura.  
  
"Shield!" Sakura cried. The shield activated and absorbed the thunder.  
  
"Imperial Lightening! Strike!"  
  
The Lightening again hit Sakura's shield and was absorbed.  
  
Sakura gritted her teeth. "Fiery!" she called. The Fiery flew out of the card toward Syaoran.  
  
"Wind Flower!" He called. The wind blew the Fiery back to Sakura. It pounded on the shield, breaking it.  
  
"Wind Flower!" he repeated, the wind forming a cage around Sakura.  
  
"Through!" Sakura used the Through and escaped the wind.  
  
But Syaoran was prepared. He charged at Sakura, sword raised. Sakura couldn't do anything; she was trying to regain balance.  
  
The sword stopped two inches from her face. Syaoran sheathed the sword. "Let's move on to physical," Syaoran said, helping Sakura up. He turned to Harry first. "I'll fight you."  
  
Harry gulped inwardly; he had handled a sword before, using a sword to kill the basilisk, but he knew that his skills were dwarfed Syaoran's by comparison. Still, not wanting to look like a coward, he got up and approached him.  
  
"Good luck, Harry!" Sakura smiled warmly at him as she made her way to stand next to Touya.  
  
"Here," Syaoran said, tossing Harry a sword. Harry gripped in tightly.  
  
They saluted, took their steps, Harry nervously gripping the handle of the sword.  
  
Without warning, Syaoran charged at Harry. Surprised, Harry managed to parry the attack, but just barely escaped. Syaoran threw another thrust at him, than a downward slash, both blocked by Harry.  
  
Syaoran raised his sword in pretense of slashing downwards. But Harry, whose reflexes, though very sharp, were slightly slower than Syaoran's. Syaoran had faked the slash and thrust downward instead. His sword tip stopped a centimeter away from Harry's stomach.  
  
"I see," he said quietly, "That you are very well trained magically, but not physically. You left yourself wide open."  
  
----- Library -----------------------  
  
"Arrghhhh!" Hermione complained. "I swear I have searched through half this library and not found anything! She slammed the book cover shut, running her hand through her hair in frustration.  
  
"Trust me. You wouldn't have," Spinel said amusedly.  
  
Hermione's eye twitched. "And why would you say that?" she asked forcefully. She looked the same as the day she had slapped Malfoy: very, very, ticked off.  
  
"Because this is only one out of 5 libraries that master has," Spinel said quietly.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
By lunch, everyone who had been training looked exhausted except Syaoran, who was used to this sort of activity. Eriol, Yukito, and Tomoyo looked tired, Spinel drooped and flew very slowly. Only Nakuru still had energy.  
  
"I. WANT. PUDDING!" bellowed Kero, who was in his stuffed animal form.  
  
Hermione's eye twitched again. "Shut up!"  
  
Kero glowered and was about to open his mouth. Spinel scooted over fairly quickly and whispered to Kero, "Don't mess with her right now. She is. er."  
  
"Ticked off?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
---- Later That Evening --------  
  
"I'm exhausted!" Sakura complained, flopping on a red armchair in one of Eriol's living rooms.  
  
"Me too," Tomoyo said, flopping down likewise. "And none of us found anything we could use to send Harry, Ron, and Hermione home."  
  
Sakura turned to gaze at the redbrick fireplace. The fire crackled cheerful, red glows glowing. She sighed again. "And this is only the first day, too."  
  
"Eriol-sama," Nakuru said, striding into the room. "You have a visitor." She stepped away.  
  
It was Meiling.  
  
-----Should I stop here?--------------------  
  
NO!--------------------------------  
  
"Hi everyone! I missed you so much!" Meiling cried out cheerfully. "I was so glad when Yelan told me to go back, and the Elders said I could! You know, I~"  
  
"Meiling? How did you get here?" asked a thoroughly shocked Syaoran.  
  
"Eriol sent for me!" Meiling said happily. "This'll be like the good old days when capturing the cards!" She went on babbling, not noticing the death glare Syaoran sent Eriol.  
  
"Yeah, and I can make Meiling costumes too!" Tomoyo sat up straighter, stars in her eyes at the glorious thought of sewing up ridiculous costumes for her friends.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Anyway," Eriol said, clearing his throat, "We have more important matters at hand. I called for Meiling because we need everyone, magical or not, to help us."  
  
"Oh yeah," Meiling frowned. "What was the problem, again Eriol?"  
  
"You see," Eriol said, "Harry, Hermione, and Ron," he pointed at them, "Were thrown into our dimension by a evil sorcerer, by the name of Voldemort. He has made copies of some of the Sakura cards, and used them to destroy Harry's, Hermione's and Ron's world."  
  
"So we are trying to find a way to reverse the effect of the cards," finished Yue.  
  
Meiling nodded, slowly processing all the information. "I think I read something about that."  
  
"Impossible!" Hermione said. "How would~"  
  
Meiling glared at Hermione. They already took a fast dislike to each other. "For your information," Meiling said, "The cards originally belonged to our clan. I think we know more about it than you."  
  
"Hermione," Harry said warningly. She looked furious at the thought that a Chinese girl that just sowed up thought she was stupid.  
  
"Anyway," Meiling said, "I think I read about it before. Can I see the cards?"  
  
Sakura nodded and handed the Erase and the Through cards to Meiling., who carefully inspected them.  
  
"Yeah," Meiling said. "I remember now. It said to reverse the effect of the clow, you either have to confront the force that made it. But we can't use that option `cause Clow Reed's dead."  
  
"What's the other option?" Syaoran asked sharply.  
  
"The other option." Meiling hesitated, "is to destroy the card."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
* Reviews*  
  
meinien: Thanks very much.  
  
Silva Sun: Hmmm. I try to make chapters longer, but the formatting on fanfiction.net keeps changing. I guess I'll just have to write more. And as for description. I suck at writing stuff like that. Oh well, thanks for the advice.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Arrgh. I try to make my chapters long. This one on Microsoft word, is 6 pages long. You cannot say I did not try.  
  
Well, thank you, my readers. Same as always, I will update soon. Until we meet again!  
  
See ya!  
  
~ Falcon 


	5. Clow Reed

Disclaimer: See my bio  
  
Hello peoples, nothing to say here. It may take a while for my chapters to come up because the freakin' wireless connection in my room keeps blinking on and off.  
  
Anyways.  
  
You're In My World Now Chp. 5  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Is to destroy the card."  
  
The words rang in the silent room. Meiling shifted uncomfortably on her feet, watching the gaping people in the room. The only sound was the fire crackling.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Syaoran sharply. "There~"  
  
"No, she's right," Eriol said sadly, cutting off Syaoran. "When Clow created the cards, I don't think he ever foresaw a situation like this. Destroying the card is the only possible way."  
  
"No!" No one could look at Sakura. "We can't destroy the card!" she cried out passionately.  
  
Eriol looked at her questioningly.  
  
"The card." Sakura choked, "Has a life. They all do. And destroying that life would be the same as murder to a regular person."  
  
Eriol sighed. "We will have to keep researching, to find some other way. I know some cards can erase the affect of others, but I don't think anything can change the Erase."  
  
"Wait a minute," Harry put in. "So, some cards can get rid of other cards, and those~?" he stopped short, a confused look on his face.  
  
"It doesn't work that way," Eriol said. "What I mean is, for example, The Watery could reverse the effects of the Fiery. But they don't go as far as destroying one of their fellow cards."  
  
Tomoyo spoke up. "Couldn't the Erase erase its own effect.?"  
  
"No." Eriol sighed again. "Technically, the Erase is one of the most powerful cards. It is like a miniature version of the Void card. Even so, it can't stop what it has already done."  
  
"So there's no way out?" Yue asked.  
  
"Exactly." Eriol sighed yet again. "And I think the other cards may rebel against you, Sakura, if you destroy their fellow. Either way we're stuck."  
  
"No!" Sakura declared loudly again.  
  
"Wait." Syaoran was in deep thought. "Sakura, you have the Time, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Sakura said. "But what does that have to do with this?" (Everyone together now: DENSE!!)  
  
Tomoyo caught the drift. "So you want to go back in time, and confront Clow Reed," she said.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I think that's the best plan we have right now," Eriol said. "But it will take a lot of magic to go back in time. Clow Reed lived hundreds of years ago." He pulled out his key. "Key with the power of darkness, show me your true power. By the covenant, I, Eriol, command you. Release!" The key transformed into the long sun-topped staff.  
  
"How did~" Hermione looked stunned.  
  
"I am Clow Reed's half-reincarnate," Eriol said calmly. "Now Sakura, get the Time."  
  
Sakura nodded and found the time card.  
  
"Time card!" She and Eriol said. "Bring us back a hundred years ago!"  
  
The Time flew out of the card and nodded. He turned his hourglass over 5 times. And the surroundings began to blur. The scenery whirled around and faded before fixing itself again.  
  
---------- Clow Reed's Mansion ----------------------  
  
"This is the room that Clow was in when he died," Eriol said quietly, looking at the surroundings. They were in a large room with a single red armchair in front of a brick fireplace. Sunlight streamed though the large windows lining the room.  
  
"Where is Clow?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Let's wait here," Eriol suggested. "If I remember my past life correctly, than this was Clow's favorite room. He came here every afternoon and evening to read."  
  
As if in answer to Eriol's words, the group heard footsteps approaching the door.  
  
"Keroberos, I am going to my study. Please do not disturb me."  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
The door opened and everyone's gaze shifted to Clow's face as he looked on them. Surprisingly, he did not look shocked to see them.  
  
"On second thought, Keroberos, fetch Yue and bring him here." Clow called out. He walked across the room and settled into his chair. A few moments later Kero and Yue flew into the room.  
  
"What in blazes~" Keroberos's eyes went impossibly huge at seeing himself sitting in the room.  
  
"Master, what is this?" Yue asked.  
  
"It appears I finally get to meet my reincarnate. the future master of the clow. and her friends." Clow scanned all of them. "What's going on?"  
  
"We are here from the future because we have important matters at hand," Eriol said, taking lead. Clow nodded and motioned for him to go on.  
  
"Anyway. I'm Sakura Kinomoto. We have a problem with the cards." Sakura continued.  
  
Clow looked surprised. "What problems?" he asked.  
  
"An evil sorcerer, named Voldemort, copied two of the Sakura cards and used them to destroy another dimension." Spinel Sun said.  
  
"It was our world," Harry spoke up. "I'm Harry Potter, that's Hermione Granger, and that's Ron Wealsey. Anyway, Voldemort used the card copies to destroy our world."  
  
"In copying the cards, it changed them," Ruby Moon said.  
  
"Neither I nor Kero have any knowledge about reversing this effect," Yue added.  
  
"So we used the time to come here and ask you," Sakura finished.  
  
Clow looked worried. "You say he changed the cards?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Can I see the cards?" he asked. Sakura handed him the Erase and the Through. Clow studied them carefully.  
  
"I may be able to purify the cards," Clow announced. "But I cannot guarantee that it will reverse the effect the have caused. Eriol?"  
  
Eriol nodded and brought out the sun key and handed it to Clow. Clow brought out his key and the two merged together.  
  
"Key with the power of darkness, show me your true power. By the covenant, I, Clow Reed, command you. Release!" Clow chanted. The key transformed; but this time it was different. The staff wasn't just a bright golden yellow; it had metallic gold strips running through it. "A result of our powers combined," Clow explained.  
  
Clow levitated the Erase card in front of him. Holding the modified staff in front of himself, he chanted under his breath some spell no one could hear.  
  
A bright light flashed from the cards, and the Erase leapt out of the card. "Sakura!" He shouted, "You will have to reseal the card!"  
  
Sakura nodded and faced the Erase card. "Erase card!" she cried. "return to your power confined! Erase!" the Erase was sucked back into a card form, and the card fluttered into Sakura's hands. The card was light pink again and looked completely normal.  
  
"Master!" Sakura looked around and saw the 6 guardians clustered around Clow (That means it was Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun, Keroberos, Kerberos, Yue, and Yue).  
  
"Master! Are you alright?" Kero asked worriedly.  
  
Clow smiled. "I'm fine," he said. "It is just a huge magical drain to release the card again."  
  
"But you created them," Spinel Sun remarked.  
  
"The cards have a different master now," Clow said, "The Erase did not want to obey me. And also, the card was tainted by some other force. And on top of that, releasing an already captured card against its will is very difficult."  
  
"We understand." Sakura nodded to emphasize her point. "Can you release the Through tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes," Clow answered. "You can stay here tonight. Keroberos, guide them to the guestrooms."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Reviews*: LadyBlueEyes: Thank you! I'll go read your fic as soon as I finish writing this.  
  
Arrow-card: Thanks, but the cards stay alive. Sorry.  
  
Zidane: Thanks! Glad ya feel that way.  
  
Meinien: Thanks. I'm glad peoples feel this way.  
  
Silva Sun: Thanks very much!  
  
-------Authoress's rant--------------  
  
Thank you people. Like I told my reviewers, I'm glad that people feel that way about the cards. Like Sakura says, otherwise I would have to call you all *looks around suspiciously* MURDERERS!!!  
  
*Ahem* excuse me. Anyways, please stick around, I'll get the next chapter out soon!  
  
Ciao! ~Falcon Fan {5/25/03, 5:49 PM} 


	6. The Through And Return

Disclaimer: see my bio  
  
Hello again! I have chapter 6 up, I'm so happy! Yay! Well, sorry for the delay, nut I've been busy and then the Internet is down in my room. Grrrr. And I have to apologize some more for not updating in a month! Sorry sorry sorry please don't kill me I had writer's block!  
  
Anyways.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
You're In My World Now Chp. 6 The Through And Return  
  
"Here are your rooms," Keroberos said, guiding them to the same hallway they slept in a couple centuries into the future. "If there is anything you need, you may call me or Yue." With that Keroberos bowed and left.  
  
"I am going outside," Yue-from-the-future said. He spread his wings and he too left.  
  
"See, even your other world form is more sober than you," Suppi said, poking Kero in the stomach. They were both in their stuffed animal forms.  
  
"Why, you~" Kero grabbed his tail and yanked hard.  
  
"Owww!" Suppi howled. Kero laughed evilly and flew away. "Come back here!" Suppi flew after him. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Uhh..... That was interesting..." Sakura said.  
  
"Looks like the sugar finally kicked in!" Nakuru giggled happily.  
  
Eriol sighed. "Nakuru, how many times have I told you not to force Spinel some sugar? Fetch the two of them."  
  
"Yes, Eriol-sama," Nakuru skipped through the hallway. The group listened for any sound.  
  
CRASH. THUMP. BANG.  
  
"Here they are, master!" Nakuru said cheerfully. She held up Suppi by the tail, who was clawing at her, and Kero by his ears.  
  
Eriol sighed at Suppi's state of mind. He snapped his fingers and a large pail of cold water appeared. It drenched Suppi.  
  
"Master!" howled Suppi. "I may be a magical being, but that doesn't change the fact I'm a cat, and that cats hate water!"  
  
"I know," Eriol smirked.  
  
"Hey, where's Touya?" Yukito asked. Nobody noticed that Yue had turned back into him.  
  
"He wasn't with us when we went back in time." Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Uh oh," Syaoran paled visibly at the thought of what happened when Touya discovered everyone missing.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron just watched all the events with fascination.  
  
-----------Eriol's Mansion----------------------------  
  
"Eh? Where's everybody?" Touya looked puzzled as he stepped into the living room. "Hmmmm." He walked out, searching the mansion.  
  
"Kajiuu!" Touya called. Then it struck him.  
  
"I bet that stupid Chinese gaki did something with her!" Roaring in fury Touya sped through the hallways, knocking over vases and disheveling paintings in his clouds of dust.  
  
"STUPID CHINESE GAKKKKKIIIIII!!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
Sakura yawned and sat up. She groggily got up and dressed and left to find the dining room.  
  
"Jeez, he just HAS to live in a huge mansion," Sakura grumbled, wandering around the halls in hope of finding the dining-room. "I wish I had a map of this~OW!"  
  
Sakura had knocked into someone or something. Rubbing her head, she looked up and saw Syaoran.  
  
"Sorry, Sakura. You okay?" Syaoran got up and offered her his hand. "I didn't see you."  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright," Sakura answered weakly, dusting off herself and taking Syaoran's hand. "I was too busy trying to possibly discover the secret of where Eriol ~ I mean Clow ~ hid the dining-room."  
  
"At the pace I'm going," joked Syaoran, "It'll be lunch before I can get to breakfast."  
  
Sakura smiled happily and leaned on him as they walked through the hallways.  
  
20 minutes later Sakura and Syaoran finally found the dining-room. The only ones there were Eriol, Suppi, Kero, Keroberos, and Nakuru.  
  
"You're late, Sakura," Eriol observed. "You too, my cute little descendant."  
  
Syaoran stepped forward as if he were going to go over and strangle Eriol, but Sakura squeezed his hand and held him back.  
  
"Well Eriol, seeing as how neither of us lived in this MANSION in the past or present, I think we have perfect excuse to be late." Sakura sat down in a chair and scanned the table.  
  
Kero was stuffing his face with pancakes, his head swollen two times larger than normal from all the pancakes in his mouth. Keroberos watched him in disgust. "Am I really like that in the future?"  
  
"Unfotunately, yes," Suppi answered, munching on a piece of sausage.  
  
Kero stopped eating for a moment to say, "vhy foo fittle~" (why you little~) before swallowing and grabbing another pancake.  
  
Suppi rolled his eyes on continued eating his sausage.  
  
---- Later -------  
  
"I'm glad we finally finished converting the two cards back," Sakura announced. "I want to go home. Dad'll be worried I haven't called him in a week."  
  
"Me too," Tomoyo said. "Except mother was busy anyway, but my bodyguards will probably be worried."  
  
"What's wrong, my cute little descendant?" Eriol asked, eyeing Syaoran who had suddenly turned a very sickly color.  
  
"I just realized....No one told Touya we'd be gone this long." Syaoran winced in pain. He and Touya were about evenly matched physically, but Touya on the rampage was like trying to fight a Lion who hadn't eaten in 2 weeks.  
  
Sakura winced too. "I think it's time to go home," she announced.  
  
"A wise decision," Yue agreed.  
  
"Then it's settled. Kero, go alert mister Clow."  
  
"What'm I, your slave?" Kero grumbled.  
  
"Do it or I'll tell dad not to let you have ANY sweets at all."  
  
"Blackmail! Kids these days~" Kero grumbled and flew off.  
  
---- Later (again) ------------------------  
  
"I see. So you and everyone else will be returning to your time," Clow said thoughtfully. "Well than, I better give you your staff back....." He went on off-handly, muttering some unintelligible spell under his breath. The staff glowed white and separated into two keys. Clow handed one back to Eriol.  
  
"Thanks," Eriol said. He took the key and slipped it into his pocket.  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "Oh, and I suppose there will be no more exciting events for me to record. Oh well, we'll find something else to tape," she said, addressing her camera and patting it fondly.  
  
"Riight," Syaoran rolled his eyes and everyone else sweatdropping.  
  
"I know!" Tomoyo's eyes lit up. "I'll just have to make my kawaii little Sakura-chan more costumes!" Her eyes started twinkling again with stars.  
  
"Uh, that's really not necessary Tomoyo," Sakura said, trying to calm her friend down.  
  
Her friend was too busy thinking up fanciful costumes in her wandering daydreams to pay attention.  
  
"Whatever." Sakura said, shaking her head. "Wait right here. I left the Sakura book upstairs."  
  
While she jogged up the stairs, the rest of the gang took it upon themselves to entertain themselves for the time being. Tomoyo was still, of course, thinking of costumes, Yuki was examining some foreign object he found in a closet, Eriol was talking to Clow and Syaoran and Kero were as always arguing.  
  
"Shut up stuffed animal!"  
  
"Who you calling a stuffed animal, gaki?"  
  
"I'm going to~"  
  
"Oh my god!!"  
  
Syaoran was cut off by a scream from Sakura.  
  
"What is it, Sakura?" Kero asked.  
  
She stood there, a look of horror on her face, holding the Sakura book in one hand and the staff in the other.  
  
"I-it's the card..... T-the T-time," She choked. "The Time.... It's gone."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reviews:  
  
Silva Sun: Thanks for the good advice!  
  
LinkinParkMeteora247: Did I spell Nakuru Nakura? Whoops. Well, I'm pretty sure Toya is spelled Touya, if you're going by the spelling in the manga, they change it.  
  
Arrow-card: Thanks!  
  
Zidane: Thanks too. Sorry for not updating. ^_^ ()  
  
Meinien: Right, Thanks.  
  
Ghost: Thank you very much! Don't worry, I'm adding in more Touya, as you can already see.  
  
Winter Dreams: Eep I updated! Don't hurt me!  
  
Sigh. I got lotsa reviews! Yay! That makes me happy! As I said before, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy. But now it's summer vacation! YAY! I get to slack off everything, like writing this fic... *ducks attacks by angry readers* I was joking!  
  
Gimme lotsa reviews or I will torture you all by:  
  
Not updating for a long time Putting in lots of cliffhangers *evil grin* I could even resort to... ABANDONING THIS STORY!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Well, that's all! C U when I update!!  
  
Ciao!  
  
Falcon  
  
THIS WAY See the blue button that says 'Submit Review'? Good. Now CLICK IT!!! 


	7. Magic Disappearing Cards!

Hi readers! I finally finished chapter 7! Aren't you glad? Of course you are. And about the disclaimer...You guys know the drill. If you don't, refer back to chapters 1-6.  
  
Oh yeah, and I have something else to say. . . GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS OR ELSE!!!! *Cries* I hardly got any reviews at all. . . Extra thanks to the KIND, WONDERFUL, RESPECTFUL, HIGHLY-TALENTED ppl who actually reviewed! Or second thought, let's make a deal. . . . I get at least 5 reviews and I write the next chapter. No reviews, no chapter. Got it? Good.  
  
You're In My World Now Chapter 7 --------------------------  
  
The room was dead silent.  
  
"Are you sure, Sakura?" Clow asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes," Sakura answered. "The other 52 cards are there..." She trailed off.  
  
"It seems that Voldemort is trying to trap us in this time," Eriol said slowly.  
  
"Keroberos, fetch the Clow cards," Clow ordered. Keroberos flew away and returned in five minutes with the book. Clow opened it and the cards flew out, surrounding him. His gaze flicked over the 52 cards, and yet there were only 51. "Voldemort has taken the Time also," he concluded. "It is within my power reach to be able to send you all back to your rightful time, but if you didn't have the time card with you, a flow of time will be disrupted and history may change itself."  
  
"So we have to get the Time back... Both of them?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How? We can't just attack Voldemort head on, he's too powerful," Harry added.  
  
"You're forgetting us," Syaoran said. "Your dimension is very different ~ the spells are harder to use and your magic is much weaker. Sakura alone has enough power to fight Voldemort and stand a good chance of defeating him."  
  
"I agree with the Gaki for once," Kero added.  
  
"But we don't know where Voldemort is," Ron said, trying to ignore the sight of an enraged Syaoran grabbing Kero by the ears, before Kero bit his finger and Syaoran swatting him with his sword like a baseball bat. Their fighting went on unnoticed in the back of the room.  
  
"We can't go around and ask, 'Have you seen this powerful wizard walk by recently?' to anyone," Hermione said. "They probably don't know who he is."  
  
"She's got a point," Kero said.  
  
"But Voldemort has to be in this time to have stolen the cards," Harry argued.  
  
"He's got a point."  
  
"Can't you use a tracking spell, Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"He's got a point too."  
  
"Kero shut up or else I won't give you any sweets," a very irritated Sakura snapped.  
  
"She's got a ~ I mean, fine," Kero quickly corrected himself and shut up/  
  
"Now, Sakura, can you think of anytime you didn't have the clow cards with you?" Clow asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. . .," Sakura said vaguely.  
  
F~~~L~~~A~~~S~~~H~~~B~~~A~~~C~~~K  
  
~Sakura! Come here, I've got more costumes for you!~ Tomoyo shouted.  
  
~Tomoyo, do I have to?~ Sakura sighed.  
  
~Come on, Hermione's helping, she said she'll tell me which one's best, please?~  
  
~Oh alright.~ Sakura got up, closing the Sakura book on the desk and walking out the door.  
  
F~~~L~~~A~~~S~~~H~~~B~~~A~~~C~~~K~~~E~~~N~~~D  
  
"Yeah, I remember, it was whe~" Sakura started.  
  
Suddenly the book wrenched itself from her grasp and slammed to the floor. The cover flew open and white swirling mist emerged; the cards flew out, shining a brilliant white, and the etched in the ground was a different magic circle - a skull, with a snake winded around it, not a bright golden color but instead a metallic scarlet, like blood. Cards flashed blinding red and disappeared.  
  
"Sakura!" Clow yelled through the mist. "Close the book before anymore cards escape!"  
  
Sakura struggled through the mist, bracing herself against the wind. She finally forced her way through the mist into the inner circle where the book lay. It was calm there, like the eye of a hurricane. Sakura opened her eyes and saw a dark black figure. It turned to glare at her through red slitted eyes (a/n: guess who?) and disappeared. The wind died down.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked, rushing to her friend.  
  
"Y-yeah," Sakura answered. "I-I saw a guy. . . he was really tall, with a hood and he looked at me. . . his eyes were like these red slits."  
  
Hermione instantly gasped and Ron turned pale. "It's Voldemort!" Hermione choked.  
  
"Sakura! Check your cards!" clow said sharply.  
  
Sakura hurriedly picked up the book and opened it. "He took five of the cards. . . The Fight, The Illusion, The Maze, The Erase, and The Create. . ."  
  
"So he took some of the most powerful cards," Keroberos growled.  
  
"But I thought the most powerful was the Light, Dark, Earthy, Watery, Fiery, and Windy," protested Sakura.  
  
"Those cards directly are the most powerful. They can cause mass physical destruction. Think about it. The Fight itself is all power, The Erase can erase anything, the maze can make you lost forever, and The Illusion can be used to show a person's greatest fear - and the Create can make that fear a reality."  
  
"How do we get them back?" Meiling wondered.  
  
"We could try a tracking spell," Ron suggested again.  
  
"I can perform that spell, but you're forgetting that we're underage wizards and can't do that or we'll get expelled," Hermione replied.  
  
"Than what do we do?" Harry asked, getting thoroughly frustrated.  
  
"I have an idea!" Hermione brightened. "We can contact. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Who's Hermione gonna contact? MWHAHAHAHA I'm evil, you get a cliffy! Anywayz, sorry for the short cappy but I'm busy so I have to cut it shorter than usual.  
  
Also I have something else to say. When I upload stuff the italics and the bold always disappear plus the formatting messes up. Can someone tell me through their review how to fix this?  
  
And. . .  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
Silva Sun: I guess the chapter's kinda confusing. . . I skipped the part with recapturing the Through because I was too lazy. . . ^_^  
  
Me: Thankx very much!  
  
Ghost: There you go, one order of Touya-kun. He probably won't appear too much in the next chappie, sorry. . . Thankx for reviewing. . .  
  
Very special thanks to Silva Sun and Ghost for reviewing almost every chapter! -----------------------  
  
Hugs & kisses to these KIND, GENEROUS, MERCIFUL people who so kindly have pity on my poor soul and review. *Glares at people who don't review* Like I said, If I don't get at least 5 reviews, you do not receive chapter 8!  
  
Until we meet again!  
  
Falcon  
  
Click the blue button below that says 'submit review' and win a million dollars! 


End file.
